weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
WPPA-TV
If your looking for the AM radio station, then go to WPPA-AM *If your looking for the FM radio station, then go to WPPA-FM WPPA-TV is a TV station in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania broadcasting as a Independent station on DT ch. 11. It's transmitter is located @ the top of the U.S. Steel Tower in Downtown Pittsburgh. The station is currently owned by WMFL Corporation History WPPA-TV signed on June 1st, 1951. It was Pittsburgh's 1st TV station. WPPA-TV signed on as a Independent station & still runs as a Independent station, today. WPPA-TV was owned by WMFL Corporation & still owns the station today. WPPA-TV is 1 of several properties in Pittsburgh, that is owned by WMFL Corporation, which also owns radio stations WPPA (1020 kHz) + WPPA-FM (93.7 MHz) & publishes the Pittsburgh Herald. WMFL Corporation also O&O Pittsburgh's NewsChannel (PNC) , which shares resources from both WPPA-TV & the Pittsburgh Herald. On October 2nd 2004, WPPA-TV became the 1st station in Pittsburgh to broadcast news in HD. With the switch to HD came a new set & new HD graphics Newscast History WPPA-TV occasionally pre-empts programming to report BREAKING NEWS. Typically, WPPA-TV offers 10 hours of LIVE newscasts on WPPA 11, each weekday & 5 3/4th's of LIVE newscasts on weekends w/ a sports wrap-up show at 11:45 PM. Previous brandings for newscasts include WPPA-TV News, 11 NewsWatch, 11 Eyewitness NewsCenter & News 11 Weekdays WPPA-TV was the 1st channel to offer a 5:30 PM newscast in Pittsburgh beginning in 1986. The newscast was named Channel 11 News 1st Edition. They were also the 1st station to offer a 5:00 newscast in the early 1990s. The newscast was named Channel 11 News First at 5:00 & was later renamed in 1997, after WPPA-TV became the 1st station to offer a 4:00 newscast called Channel 11 News at 4:00 Weekends WPPA-TV was the 1st station to offer Weekend Newscasts in 1989, by offering a 5:00, 6:00 & 10:00 newscasts. WPPA-TV offers the Steel City's only 4 hours of News on Weekend Mornings from 7:00-11:00 AM Pittsburgh's NewsChannel The station went into cable TV on January 1st 1990, with the launch of PNC: Pittsburgh's NewsChannel. PNC re-airs a newscast from WPPA 11: "Channel 11 News' 11 at 11:00", which can be seen weeknights at 11:00 PM on WPPA 11, is re-aired at Midnight on PNC Logo WPPA-TV currently uses the number 11 drawn into a circle, which debuted in 1986. The 11 symbol is colored gold, while the box around it's dark blue. WPPA-TV's current look uses the circle 11 logo with stylized "WPPA" below it Music WPPA-TV is known to commission it's own theme music from companies, although it has previously used the famous Move Closer to Your World theme Present *''Jerry Lewis MDA Telethon'' *''Pittsburgh Pirates baseball'' (since 1951) DTV WPPA-TV was the 1st channel in Pittsburgh to make use of additional programming on it's DT channels. Programming Syndicated Programming on WPPA 11 *''LIVE with Regis & Kelly'' Weekdays at 10:00 AM *''Ellen'' Weekdays at 11:00 AM *''Dr. Oz'' Weekdays at 1:00 PM *''The Doctors'' Weekdays at 2:00 PM *''The Nate Berkus Show'' Weekdays at 3:00 PM *''Wheel of Fortune'' Weeknights at 7:00 PM *''Jeopardy!'' Weeknights at 7:30 PM *''The Roland Ortega Show'' Weeknights at 8:00 PM (Syndicated to most WMFL Corporation-owned TV Stations from WMFL-TV 6 in Miami) *''The Simpsons'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 12:00 AM *''Family Guy'' (2 episodes) Every Night at 1:00 AM Newscast Repeats on WPPA 11 *''Channel 11 News at 10:00'' Every Night at 2:00 AM *''Channel 11 News' 11 at 11:00'' Every Night at 3:00 AM *''Channel 11's PGH Sports-Wrap'' Weekends at 3:45 AM Newscasts Unlike other stations in Pittsburgh, WPPA-TV airs newscasts, all day. As a Independent station, WPPA-TV airs the news at 10:00 PM & their morning newscast from 4:00-10:00 AM & also airs newscasts at Noon, 4:00, 5:00, 6:00 & 11:00 PM. On October 2nd 2004, WPPA 11 became the 1st station in Pittsburgh to broadcast news in HD. Channel 11 News shares it's news content w/ PNC for videos & some news reports. On April 18th 2011, WPPA 11 expanded their This Morning Weekday newscast by a 1/2-hour, starting it earlier at 4:00 AM. On October 15th 2011, WPPA 11 added a weekend half-hour newscast at Noon. On October 29th 2011, WPPA 11 expanded their This Morning Weekend newscast by an hour, starting it earlier at 6:00 AM *Weekdays: **''Channel 11 News This Morning'' Weekdays from 4:00-10:00 AM **''Channel 11 News at Noon'' Weekdays from 12:00-1:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 4:00'' Weekdays from 4:00-5:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 5:00'' Weekdays from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 6:00'' Weekdays from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 10:00'' Weekdays from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 11 News' 11 at 11:00'' Weekdays from 11:00 PM-12:00 AM *Weekends: **''Channel 11 News This Morning'' Weekends from 6:00-11:00 AM **''Channel 11 News at Noon'' Weekends from 12:00-12:30 PM **''Channel 11 News at 5:00'' Weekends from 5:00-6:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 6:00'' Weekends from 6:00-7:00 PM **''Channel 11 News at 10:00'' Weekends from 10:00-11:00 PM **''Channel 11 News' 11 at 11:00'' Weekends from 11:00-11:45 PM **''Channel 11's PGH Sports-Wrap'' Weekends from 11:45 PM-12:00 AM News/Station Presentation Newscast titles *''WPPA-TV News'' (1951-1970) *''11 NewsWatch'' (1970-1975) *''Eyewitness NewsCenter 11'' (1975-1979) *''News 11'' (1980-1982) *''Channel 11 News'' (1982-present) Station Slogans *''More News, More Often'' (1990-1994) *''Your 24-Hour News Source'' (1990-1996) *''LIVE, Local, Late-Breaking News'' (1996-1998) *''Coverage You Can Count On'' (1998-present; primary) *''LIVE, Local, Late-Breaking'' (2007-Present; secondary) News Music * WPPA 1951 News Theme (1951-1957) * WPPA 1957 News Theme (1957-1965) * WMFL 1965 News Theme (1965-1969) * WPPA 1969 News Theme (1969-1975) * Move Closer To Your World (1975-1981) (Mayoham Music) * WPXI 1981 News Theme (1981-1986) * Move Closer To Your World (1986-1994) (Mayoham Music) * WPXI 1993 News Theme (1993-1994) * Move Closer To Your World-esque Theme (1994-1998) (Cliff Schwarz) * Total Coverage (1998-2004) (615 Music) * WGN News Theme (2004-2007) (Non-Stop Music) * Chicago's Very Own (2007-Present) (615 Music) Trivia * Since the program's start, Wheel of Fortune & Jeopardy! have aired on WPPA-TV. They air at 7:00 PM & 7:30 PM, respectively. WPPA-TV is also the ONLY WMFL Corporation-owned TV station to air both programs External links